1. Technical Field
The present application generally relates to an electronic device. More specifically, the present application relates to a semiconductor memory device including a 3-dimensional memory cell array and a method of operating the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device embodied using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and/or the like. A semiconductor memory device may be classified as a volatile memory device or a nonvolatile memory device.
When the supply of electric power is shut down, data stored in the volatile memory is erased. The volatile memory device may include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and/or the like. Although the supply of electric power is shut down, the nonvolatile memory device maintains data stored within. The nonvolatile memory device includes a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and/or the like. A flash memory may be classified as a NOR type or a NAND type.
Recently, in order to increase the integration within a semiconductor memory device, a semiconductor memory device, having a 3-dimensional array structure, is being studied.